1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a permanent wave roller for use in providing a permanent wave to hair which includes a pad affixed to an elongated pressure element. The pad has a waffle-like shape for enhancing the passage of a permanent solution to a curl and to prevent damage to an individual's hair.
2. Description of Background Art
It is conventional to use a permanent wave roller when applying a permanent wave solution to an individual's hair. Normally, a strand of hair is separated and rolled onto a roller to produce a curl. A permanent wave solution is applied to the wave on the permanent wave roller. Heat and pressure are applied to the hair to impart a permanent wave thereto. A neutralizer is applied to the hair to reform the primary bonds to the new wave imparted by the permanent wave roller.
A number of theories are necessary to understand to comprehend the procedure utilized in administering a permanent wave to an individual's hair. Reference is made to U.S. Pat. No. 4,381,791 issued on May 3, 1983 to the same inventor as the present invention. Three steps must occur to provide a permanent wave to an individual's hair:
1. Open the primary bond (usually accomplished by a strong chemical curling lotion).
2. Shift the position of the open bond ends (usually accomplished by rolling the hair on a spindle or rod).
3. Reform the primary bonds in the new shifted position (usually accomplished by a reforming chemical called a neutralizer).
When pressure is applied to the hair positioned on a permanent wave roller, a crease is formed in the softened hair. Thereafter, when the neutralizer is applied to the hair, the hair is hardened and damage occurs along the creased portions. The creased portions are not acceptable and are a considerable drawback to conventional permanent wave roller techniques. The invention set forth in U.S. Pat. No. 4,381,791 overcomes the disadvantage of creasing which is caused by a permanent wave roller.